This invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a plurality of copy modes which can be desirably selected by the user.
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus capable of providing three selectable copy modes, that is, automatic document size priority mode, automatic copy paper size priority mode, and manual mode. A desired mode can be selected by a corresponding mode selection key. In the automatic document size priority mode, the size of a document to be copied is initially detected, and copy paper having a size corresponding to the detected document size is automatically selected, and an image of the document is copied onto the selected copy paper. In the automatic copy paper size priority mode, copy paper of a desired size is initially selected by the user, the copy magnification is automatically changed so that the size of the document can correspond to the size of the selected copy paper, and an image of the document is finally copied onto the selected copy paper at the changed copy magnification. In the manual mode, a desired copy paper size and a desired copy magnification are initially selected, and an image of the document is copied onto the selected copy paper at the selected copy magnification.
More specifically, the conventional image forming apparatus is provided with an all-clear key, automatic document size priority mode key, copy magnification setting key, automatic copy paper size priority mode key, and manual mode key. The above-mentioned three copy modes are desirably selected in accordance with a flow chart shown in FIG. 5.
In initial steps, the image forming apparatus is held in the automatic document size priority mode. Specifically, when the all-clear key is turned on (YES in Step S51), or alternatively the copy magnification setting key, automatic copy paper size priority mode key, and manual mode key are turned off (NO in Steps S52, S53, S54), the automatic document size priority mode is held. Also, when the automatic document size priority key is turned on in the automatic copy paper size priority mode or manual mode (YES in Step S61 or S69), the image forming apparatus is set in the automatic document size priority mode. Further, when the all-clear key is turned on in the automatic copy paper size priority mode or manual mode (YES in Step S55 or S64), the image forming apparatus is set in the automatic document size priority mode. In the automatic document size priority mode, as mentioned above, the size of the document is detected, and copy paper having a corresponding size is automatically selected. Thereafter, when a print key is pressed down, the operation is started of copying an image of the document onto the selected copy paper.
When the automatic copy paper size priority mode key is turned on (YES in Step S53 or S70), the image forming apparatus is set in the automatic copy paper size priority mode. Subsequently, a desired copy paper size is selected by the copy paper size selection key (YES in Step S56), and a copy paper feeder is put in a state of being ready to feed a copy paper sheet of the selected size (Step S57), and the copy magnification is automatically changed so that an image of the document can be entirely copied onto the selected copy paper (Step S58). Thereafter, when the print key is pressed down, the copying operation is started.
When the manual mode key is turned on (YES in Step S54 or S62), the image forming apparatus is set in the manual mode. A desired copy paper size is selected by the copy paper size selection key (YES in Step S65), and the copy paper feeder is then put into the state of being ready to feed copy paper of the selected size (Step S66). Subsequently, the copy magnification is changed and set by using the copy magnification setting key (YES in Step S67 and Step S68). Thereafter, when the print key is pressed down, an image of the document is copied onto the selected copy paper at the set copy magnification. Further, if the copy magnification setting key is actuated in the automatic copy paper size priority mode (YES in Step S59), the image forming apparatus is set in the manual mode.
In this conventional image forming apparatus, when selecting a desired copy paper size in the automatic copy paper size priority mode, it is necessary to firstly actuate the automatic copy paper size priority mode key and then actuate the copy paper size selection key. In other words, to select a desired copy paper size, the two keys are required to be actuated. This is cumbersome for the user.
Also, it could be understood that the manual mode is basically different from the other modes, i.e., automatic document size priority mode and automatic copy paper size priority mode in terms of operations of the image forming apparatus. In the automatic document size priority mode, the copying operation is executed based on the document size. Copy paper is automatically selected of having a size corresponding to the document size. In the automatic copy paper size priority mode, the copying operation is executed based on the copy paper size. The copy magnification is automatically changed so that an image of the document can be entirely copied onto copy paper of the selected size. However, in the manual mode, a desired copy paper size and a desired copy magnification are firstly set by the user. The copying operation is carried out in accordance with the set copy paper size and copy magnification. In other words, in the automatic document size priority mode and automatic copy paper size priority mode, one copying condition is initially determined, that is, either the document size or the copy paper size. In the manual mode, on the other hand, two copy conditions are initially required to be determined, that is, both the copy magnification and the copy paper size. Accordingly, the three modes are basically sorted into two operation manners, i.e., automatic operation manner and manual operation manner.
However, in the conventional apparatus, the three mode setting keys respectively corresponding to the three copy modes are individually disposed. This disposition of the three mode setting keys does not correspond to the above-mentioned two basic operation manners. For this reason, it will take a considerable time for the user to learn specific operations of each copy mode. Also, the conventional image forming apparatus, because of the three mode setting keys, causes cumbrous mode setting operation to the user. Further, erroneous key operation is liable to occur due to the large number of mode setting keys, consequently causing a greater number of copied paper sheets to be wasted. Moreover, the large number of mode setting keys result in higher production costs.
Accordingly, there has been earnestly demanded an image forming apparatus which has a smaller number of mode setting keys, and further has a key arrangement corresponding to the two basic operation manners.